happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Insaniacs
The Insaniacs is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the insane gray deer Vincent, and the red sea cucumber Juicy. Starring Roles *Vincent Featuring Roles *Aurora *Psycho *Screwball *Cryptie *Savaughn Appearances *The Zebra *Cole *Froggy Plot Vincent is seen in an asylum, in a straightjacket, where it is nighttime. He is not only cold, but also hungry. Aurora serves him his food, and then comforts him. He feels better, but since he always smiles, Aurora knew he was okay from the start. Vincent has a flashback of him being arrested, and then getting sent to the asylum for it. He remembers being given cold food. He may look happy, but he's actually depressed. He gets a saw, and tries to escape again. He decides to sit in his room, until Cole accidentally digs a hole through his room, where Cole gets his pickaxe taken from Vin, and gets shredded to pieces by his pick as he is accidentally brought with Vincent as he digs. Vincent finally gets to the surface, but make sure he gets home without getting spotted, he puts on a miner hat. Aurora enters his room to check up on him, only to see a huge hole that leads to the surface. Once she finds out, she gasps, and follows him to the surface. Vincent goes back home to see Juicy sitting in his tank of water. He waves to him, and Juicy just sucks up food. Suddenly, it appears Psycho and Screwball escaped their cells, too. After they escape, Aurora also pursues them, too. Vincent sees Aurora coming near his house, so he hides, along with Juicy. Juicy, however, doesn't hide well, and Aurora eats him, thinking it's a pickle. She spits it out in disgust, and goes outside his house to search for him. Vincent silently cries, and then leaves his home, only to be pursued by Psycho, who tries to stab him. Vincent runs, but trips on a knife, which flies into the air and stabs Psycho in the foot. He screams, giving Vin a chance to run. Screwball then walks up to them and blows their cover by stationing very bright lights at them, which Aurora finds them, and they all run into the woods. Cryptie is in the woods looking for werewolves, when he sees them come by him. Thinking they're ghosts, he gets a poltergeist and tries to suck them up, only causing the trees to be sucked up, and thus making the vacuum explode. After they flee, Aurora contacts Savaughn to catch them. He gets into his police car, and drives off to find them. Unfortunately, Screwball runs into a thorn bush, thus getting skinned. They mourn him, as they hear Savaughn's siren. Savaughn hear them run, and gets back to driving after he finishes his doughnut. Pyscho, however trips on a stone, and breaks all of his bones, including his spine. He gets ran over by the car, and Vincent almost escapes, until a jet The Zebra was driving crushes him. Savaughn arrests the striped vandal, until he is smashed in the skull by Cryptie's helmet, along with The Zebra being stabbed by Psycho's knife. Aurora is seen at the asylum, looking at a picture of a photocopied aurora, until she freezes to death in the asylum, thanks to The Zebra turning off the heat. Moral Two's a company, three is a crowd. Deaths *Cole is shredded by the pickaxe. *Juicy is eaten by Aurora. *Cryptie dies in an explosion. *Screwball is skinned going into a thorn bush. *Psycho is ran over by Savaughn. *Vincent is crushed by The Zebra's jet. *Savaughn's skull is smashed by Cryptie's helmet. *The Zebra is stabbed by Psycho's knife. *Aurora freezes to death. Trivia *Even though Vincent is seen in The Tusks, this is his debut episode. *Froggy is seen in the forest with a camera. *Insaniacs is a play on words of maniacs and insane, because it's based on insane maniacs. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Debut Episodes